


I Forbid It

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate has other plans for the birth of the first child of Lord Stannis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forbid It

He didn't know what to do when that tiny bundle was placed on his arms. She looked so fragile and breakable, as if a wrong movement of his would be able to destroy her soft head.

Around the room, Maester Cressen commanded the servants in their task of cleaning the bed. By the door, Davos looked at him, not even once did he look away. Every one acted as if nothing was happening, and it only served to make him angry.

With a low voice, careful not to disturb the babe entrusted in his care, his ordered them all out, and not even the arguments from Cressen, nor the silent ply from Davos managed to change his mind about it.

Once in deep silence, he approached the bed, still stained by blood. So much blood. The face of his wife was as white as her sheets once were, and she looked very much dead, only the slow rise from her chest told him otherwise.

"I forbid this, woman. I forbid it" and as always, Selyse had no mind for his orders.

The blood stained his breeches as he sat by her side in bed. None of it mattered as her hand made an effort to rise. A giant pain consumed him, draining his anger, and replacing it with fear.

Leaning forwards, not only the baby found its place in Selyse's arms. In her hug, their child was placed on top of her breast, into near sleep, not knowing what was happening, just being pleased that all that warmth was around her.

"Don't leave me, Selyse" his eyes burned with tears, tears he last shed when his own parents died. "I can't do this alone" in a cruel joke, he kissed her collar bone for the first and last time, as if begging her to reconsider. "She needs you. _I_ need you"

Sadly, death is not something one can decide on its own. No matter the things promised, children orphaned, or wishes complied. Death was final and merciless.

"Shireen" with a last gust of air, Death allowed his newest child a mercy, before swooping down and caring her away.


End file.
